


[Podfic of] The Bang and the Clatter

by kholly



Series: Baseball [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Baseball, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kholly/pseuds/kholly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes is a pitcher and John Watson is a catcher. No, no, no, it's a baseball AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Bang and the Clatter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/744242) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



**Title:** The Bang and the Clatter - Chapter 1 of 36  
**Author:** Earlgreytea68  
**Read By:** KHolly  
**Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Sherlock Holmes is a pitcher and John Watson is a catcher. No, no, no, it's a baseball AU.

**Note:** This is the first of 36 chapters. I will release them one at a time as I get them finished. All the recording is done. All of the editing is done. I am about half way done with quality assurance and fixing mistakes. I anticipate posting 1-3 chapters per week. After I will strip out the individual chapter headers and music and release an audio book that is the entire story. 

I say that I am doing quality assurance, however, I know next to nothing about professional baseball. So if you find that I've gotten an acronym wrong or something (or anything really), please feel free to tell me.

 

**File Length:** 25:03 min

**[Download from mediafire. ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/sdr14rn611i7dvg/Bang_and_Clatter_01.mp3) **

 

**Music in this chapter:**  
[U2 - Stay (Faraway, So Close)](http://www.amazon.com/Faraway-Close-Under-Frank-Sinatra/dp/B00000DEFG/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1452629983&sr=8-1&keywords=u2+stay+single)  
Wagner - Ride of the Valkyries (I got my copy from a youtube free music source that doesn't seem to exist any more. Anyway, it's certainly public domain for the composition and I've sadly got no idea who the performance is from.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Bang and the Clatter - Chapter 2 of 36  
 **Author:** Earlgreytea68  
 **Read By:** KHolly  
 **Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Summary:** Sherlock Holmes is a pitcher and John Watson is a catcher. No, no, no, it's a baseball AU.

**Note:** This is the second of 36 chapters. The current thought is to make both an audiobook (m4b) and a giant mp3 of the entire work at the end. We'll see how that goes. The m4b I'm confident about, the mp3 I'm worried will collapse under its own weight. We'll see.

 

**File Length:** 30:39 min

**[Download from mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/wbykd6ib4b54i8m/Bang_and_Clatter_02.mp3) **

 

**Music in this chapter:**  
[U2 - Stay (Faraway, So Close)](http://www.amazon.com/Faraway-Close-Under-Frank-Sinatra/dp/B00000DEFG/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1452629983&sr=8-1&keywords=u2+stay+single)  
Wagner - Ride of the Valkyries (I got my copy from a youtube free music source that doesn't seem to exist any more. Anyway, it's certainly public domain for the composition and I've sadly got no idea who the performance is from.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** The Bang and the Clatter - Chapter 3 of 36  
 **Author:** Earlgreytea68  
 **Read By:** KHolly  
 **Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Summary:** Sherlock Holmes is a pitcher and John Watson is a catcher. No, no, no, it's a baseball AU.

**Note:** This is the third of 36 chapters. 

 

**File Length:** 19:46 min

**[Download from mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/v1l7hoxvj1rhp6z/Bang_and_Clatter_03.mp3) **

 

**Music in this chapter:**  
[U2 - Stay (Faraway, So Close)](http://www.amazon.com/Faraway-Close-Under-Frank-Sinatra/dp/B00000DEFG/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1452629983&sr=8-1&keywords=u2+stay+single)  
Wagner - Ride of the Valkyries (I got my copy from a youtube free music source that doesn't seem to exist any more. Anyway, it's certainly public domain for the composition and I've sadly got no idea who the performance is from.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** The Bang and the Clatter - Chapter 4 of 36  
**Author:** Earlgreytea68  
**Read By:** KHolly  
**Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Sherlock Holmes is a pitcher and John Watson is a catcher. No, no, no, it's a baseball AU.

**Note:** This is the fourth of 36 chapters. 

**File Length:** 26:06 min

**[Download from mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/43un5jfpnb9209z/Bang_and_Clatter_04.mp3) **

**Music in this chapter:**  
[U2 - Stay (Faraway, So Close)](http://www.amazon.com/Faraway-Close-Under-Frank-Sinatra/dp/B00000DEFG/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1452629983&sr=8-1&keywords=u2+stay+single)  
Wagner - Ride of the Valkyries (I got my copy from a youtube free music source that doesn't seem to exist any more. Anyway, it's certainly public domain for the composition and I've sadly got no idea who the performance is from.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** The Bang and the Clatter - Chapter 5 of 36  
**Author:** Earlgreytea68  
**Read By:** KHolly  
**Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Sherlock Holmes is a pitcher and John Watson is a catcher. No, no, no, it's a baseball AU.

 **Note:** This is the fifth of 36 chapters. 

**File Length:** 15:20 min

**[Download from mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ldsr67d0qpcw2br/Bang_and_Clatter_05.mp3) **

**Music in this chapter:**  
[U2 - Stay (Faraway, So Close)](http://www.amazon.com/Faraway-Close-Under-Frank-Sinatra/dp/B00000DEFG/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1452629983&sr=8-1&keywords=u2+stay+single)  
Wagner - Ride of the Valkyries (I got my copy from a youtube free music source that doesn't seem to exist any more. Anyway, it's certainly public domain for the composition and I've sadly got no idea who the performance is from.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** The Bang and the Clatter - Chapter 6 of 36  
**Author:** Earlgreytea68  
**Read By:** KHolly  
**Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Sherlock Holmes is a pitcher and John Watson is a catcher. No, no, no, it's a baseball AU.

 **Note:** This is the sixth of 36 chapters. 

**File Length:** 14:08 min

**[Download from mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/sle1lbmhdel10qs/Bang_and_Clatter_06.mp3) **

**Music in this chapter:**  
[U2 - Stay (Faraway, So Close)](http://www.amazon.com/Faraway-Close-Under-Frank-Sinatra/dp/B00000DEFG/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1452629983&sr=8-1&keywords=u2+stay+single)  
Wagner - Ride of the Valkyries (I got my copy from a youtube free music source that doesn't seem to exist any more. Anyway, it's certainly public domain for the composition and I've sadly got no idea who the performance is from.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** The Bang and the Clatter - Chapter 7 of 36  
**Author:** Earlgreytea68  
**Read By:** KHolly  
**Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Sherlock Holmes is a pitcher and John Watson is a catcher. No, no, no, it's a baseball AU.

 **File Length:** 16:06 min

**[Download from mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/i7d6ycmb2mu1rb3/Bang_and_Clatter_07.mp3) **

**Music in this chapter:**  
[U2 - Stay (Faraway, So Close)](http://www.amazon.com/Faraway-Close-Under-Frank-Sinatra/dp/B00000DEFG/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1452629983&sr=8-1&keywords=u2+stay+single)  
Wagner - Ride of the Valkyries (I got my copy from a youtube free music source that doesn't seem to exist any more. Anyway, it's certainly public domain for the composition and I've sadly got no idea who the performance is from.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** The Bang and the Clatter - Chapter 8 of 36  
**Author:** Earlgreytea68  
**Read By:** KHolly  
**Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Sherlock Holmes is a pitcher and John Watson is a catcher. No, no, no, it's a baseball AU.

**File Length:** 28:59 min

**[Download from mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/6flhtgdp74j9y2y/Bang_and_Clatter_08.mp3) **

**Music in this chapter:**  
[U2 - Stay (Faraway, So Close)](http://www.amazon.com/Faraway-Close-Under-Frank-Sinatra/dp/B00000DEFG/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1452629983&sr=8-1&keywords=u2+stay+single)  
Wagner - Ride of the Valkyries (I got my copy from a youtube free music source that doesn't seem to exist any more. Anyway, it's certainly public domain for the composition and I've sadly got no idea who the performance is from.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** The Bang and the Clatter - Chapter 9 of 36  
**Author:** Earlgreytea68  
**Read By:** KHolly  
**Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Sherlock Holmes is a pitcher and John Watson is a catcher. No, no, no, it's a baseball AU.

**File Length:** 19:47 min

**[Download from mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ictgsiscr62jcu1/Bang_and_Clatter_09.mp3) **

**Music in this chapter:**  
[U2 - Stay (Faraway, So Close)](http://www.amazon.com/Faraway-Close-Under-Frank-Sinatra/dp/B00000DEFG/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1452629983&sr=8-1&keywords=u2+stay+single)  
Wagner - Ride of the Valkyries (I got my copy from a youtube free music source that doesn't seem to exist any more. Anyway, it's certainly public domain for the composition and I've sadly got no idea who the performance is from.)


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** The Bang and the Clatter - Chapter 10 of 36  
**Author:** Earlgreytea68  
**Read By:** KHolly  
**Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Sherlock Holmes is a pitcher and John Watson is a catcher. No, no, no, it's a baseball AU.

 **File Length:** 25:45 min

**[Download from mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/w6yfsu0rehejpgf/Bang_and_Clatter_10.mp3) **

**Music in this chapter:**  
[U2 - Stay (Faraway, So Close)](http://www.amazon.com/Faraway-Close-Under-Frank-Sinatra/dp/B00000DEFG/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1452629983&sr=8-1&keywords=u2+stay+single)  
Wagner - Ride of the Valkyries (I got my copy from a youtube free music source that doesn't seem to exist any more. Anyway, it's certainly public domain for the composition and I've sadly got no idea who the performance is from.)


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** The Bang and the Clatter - Chapter 11 of 36  
**Author:** Earlgreytea68  
**Read By:** KHolly  
**Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Sherlock Holmes is a pitcher and John Watson is a catcher. No, no, no, it's a baseball AU.

 **File Length:** 18:36 min

**[Download from mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ie234maicgbgth4/Bang_and_Clatter_11.mp3) **

**Music in this chapter:**  
[U2 - Stay (Faraway, So Close)](http://www.amazon.com/Faraway-Close-Under-Frank-Sinatra/dp/B00000DEFG/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1452629983&sr=8-1&keywords=u2+stay+single)  
Wagner - Ride of the Valkyries (I got my copy from a youtube free music source that doesn't seem to exist any more. Anyway, it's certainly public domain for the composition and I've sadly got no idea who the performance is from.)


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** The Bang and the Clatter - Chapter 12 of 36  
**Author:** Earlgreytea68  
**Read By:** KHolly  
**Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Sherlock Holmes is a pitcher and John Watson is a catcher. No, no, no, it's a baseball AU.

 **File Length:** 33:04 min

**[Download from mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/mdsig7xk6mqq247/Bang_and_Clatter_12.mp3) **

**Music in this chapter:**  
[U2 - Stay (Faraway, So Close)](http://www.amazon.com/Faraway-Close-Under-Frank-Sinatra/dp/B00000DEFG/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1452629983&sr=8-1&keywords=u2+stay+single)  
Wagner - Ride of the Valkyries (I got my copy from a youtube free music source that doesn't seem to exist any more. Anyway, it's certainly public domain for the composition and I've sadly got no idea who the performance is from.)


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** The Bang and the Clatter - Chapter 13 of 36  
**Author:** Earlgreytea68  
**Read By:** KHolly  
**Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Sherlock Holmes is a pitcher and John Watson is a catcher. No, no, no, it's a baseball AU.

 **File Length:** 21:00 min

**[Download from mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/fqlpna7jc664ox8/Bang_and_Clatter_13.mp3) **

**Music in this chapter:**  
[U2 - Stay (Faraway, So Close)](http://www.amazon.com/Faraway-Close-Under-Frank-Sinatra/dp/B00000DEFG/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1452629983&sr=8-1&keywords=u2+stay+single)  
Wagner - Ride of the Valkyries (I got my copy from a youtube free music source that doesn't seem to exist any more. Anyway, it's certainly public domain for the composition and I've sadly got no idea who the performance is from.)


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** The Bang and the Clatter - Chapter 14 of 36  
**Author:** Earlgreytea68  
**Read By:** KHolly  
**Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Sherlock Holmes is a pitcher and John Watson is a catcher. No, no, no, it's a baseball AU.

 **File Length:** 26:17 min

**[Download from mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/z1pt43bzz48v6j8/Bang_and_Clatter_14.mp3) **

**Music in this chapter:**  
[U2 - Stay (Faraway, So Close)](http://www.amazon.com/Faraway-Close-Under-Frank-Sinatra/dp/B00000DEFG/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1452629983&sr=8-1&keywords=u2+stay+single)  
Wagner - Ride of the Valkyries (I got my copy from a youtube free music source that doesn't seem to exist any more. Anyway, it's certainly public domain for the composition and I've sadly got no idea who the performance is from.)


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** The Bang and the Clatter - Chapter 15 of 36  
**Author:** Earlgreytea68  
**Read By:** KHolly  
**Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Sherlock Holmes is a pitcher and John Watson is a catcher. No, no, no, it's a baseball AU.

 **File Length:** 21:09 min

**[Download from mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/w7kzrpo9q9sg4cu/Bang_and_Clatter_15.mp3) **

**Music in this chapter:**  
[U2 - Stay (Faraway, So Close)](http://www.amazon.com/Faraway-Close-Under-Frank-Sinatra/dp/B00000DEFG/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1452629983&sr=8-1&keywords=u2+stay+single)  
Wagner - Ride of the Valkyries (I got my copy from a youtube free music source that doesn't seem to exist any more. Anyway, it's certainly public domain for the composition and I've sadly got no idea who the performance is from.)


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** The Bang and the Clatter - Chapter 16 of 36  
**Author:** Earlgreytea68  
**Read By:** KHolly  
**Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Sherlock Holmes is a pitcher and John Watson is a catcher. No, no, no, it's a baseball AU.

 **File Length:** 26:49 min

**[Download from mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/s5dkifcx41hb6o8/Bang_and_Clatter_16.mp3) **

**Music in this chapter:**  
[U2 - Stay (Faraway, So Close)](http://www.amazon.com/Faraway-Close-Under-Frank-Sinatra/dp/B00000DEFG/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1452629983&sr=8-1&keywords=u2+stay+single)  
Wagner - Ride of the Valkyries (I got my copy from a youtube free music source that doesn't seem to exist any more. Anyway, it's certainly public domain for the composition and I've sadly got no idea who the performance is from.)


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** The Bang and the Clatter - Chapter 17 of 36  
**Author:** Earlgreytea68  
**Read By:** KHolly  
**Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Sherlock Holmes is a pitcher and John Watson is a catcher. No, no, no, it's a baseball AU.

 **File Length:** 20:26 min

**[Download from mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2jsus110om4lvgz/Bang_and_Clatter_17.mp3) **

**Music in this chapter:**  
[U2 - Stay (Faraway, So Close)](http://www.amazon.com/Faraway-Close-Under-Frank-Sinatra/dp/B00000DEFG/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1452629983&sr=8-1&keywords=u2+stay+single)  
Wagner - Ride of the Valkyries (I got my copy from a youtube free music source that doesn't seem to exist any more. Anyway, it's certainly public domain for the composition and I've sadly got no idea who the performance is from.)


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** The Bang and the Clatter - Chapter 18 of 36  
**Author:** Earlgreytea68  
**Read By:** KHolly  
**Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Sherlock Holmes is a pitcher and John Watson is a catcher. No, no, no, it's a baseball AU.

 **File Length:** 25:08 min

**[Download from mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/du0tpcl5u71utz0/Bang_and_Clatter_18.mp3) **

**Music in this chapter:**  
[U2 - Stay (Faraway, So Close)](http://www.amazon.com/Faraway-Close-Under-Frank-Sinatra/dp/B00000DEFG/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1452629983&sr=8-1&keywords=u2+stay+single)  
Wagner - Ride of the Valkyries (I got my copy from a youtube free music source that doesn't seem to exist any more. Anyway, it's certainly public domain for the composition and I've sadly got no idea who the performance is from.)


	19. Chapter 19

**Title:** The Bang and the Clatter - Chapter 19 of 36  
**Author:** Earlgreytea68  
**Read By:** KHolly  
**Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Sherlock Holmes is a pitcher and John Watson is a catcher. No, no, no, it's a baseball AU.

 **File Length:** 26:32 min

**[Download from mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/s25jczm379xu74l/Bang_and_Clatter_19.mp3) **

**Music in this chapter:**  
[U2 - Stay (Faraway, So Close)](http://www.amazon.com/Faraway-Close-Under-Frank-Sinatra/dp/B00000DEFG/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1452629983&sr=8-1&keywords=u2+stay+single)  
Wagner - Ride of the Valkyries (I got my copy from a youtube free music source that doesn't seem to exist any more. Anyway, it's certainly public domain for the composition and I've sadly got no idea who the performance is from.)


	20. Chapter 20

**Title:** The Bang and the Clatter - Chapter 20 of 36  
**Author:** Earlgreytea68  
**Read By:** KHolly  
**Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Sherlock Holmes is a pitcher and John Watson is a catcher. No, no, no, it's a baseball AU.

 **File Length:** 23:26 min

**[Download from mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/776hmv6k8qi9lre/Bang_and_Clatter_20.mp3) **

**Music in this chapter:**  
[U2 - Stay (Faraway, So Close)](http://www.amazon.com/Faraway-Close-Under-Frank-Sinatra/dp/B00000DEFG/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1452629983&sr=8-1&keywords=u2+stay+single)  
Wagner - Ride of the Valkyries (I got my copy from a youtube free music source that doesn't seem to exist any more. Anyway, it's certainly public domain for the composition and I've sadly got no idea who the performance is from.)


	21. Chapter 21

**Title:** The Bang and the Clatter - Chapter 21 of 36  
**Author:** Earlgreytea68  
**Read By:** KHolly  
**Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Sherlock Holmes is a pitcher and John Watson is a catcher. No, no, no, it's a baseball AU.

 **File Length:** 16:13 min

**[Download from mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/za5a8pi32dcw45j/Bang_and_Clatter_21.mp3) **

**Music in this chapter:**  
[U2 - Stay (Faraway, So Close)](http://www.amazon.com/Faraway-Close-Under-Frank-Sinatra/dp/B00000DEFG/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1452629983&sr=8-1&keywords=u2+stay+single)  
Wagner - Ride of the Valkyries (I got my copy from a youtube free music source that doesn't seem to exist any more. Anyway, it's certainly public domain for the composition and I've sadly got no idea who the performance is from.)


	22. Chapter 22

**Title:** The Bang and the Clatter - Chapter 22 of 36  
**Author:** Earlgreytea68  
**Read By:** KHolly  
**Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Sherlock Holmes is a pitcher and John Watson is a catcher. No, no, no, it's a baseball AU.

 **File Length:** 19:06 min

**[Download from mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/4yw8a3klb8bbgsp/Bang_and_Clatter_22.mp3) **

**Music in this chapter:**  
[U2 - Stay (Faraway, So Close)](http://www.amazon.com/Faraway-Close-Under-Frank-Sinatra/dp/B00000DEFG/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1452629983&sr=8-1&keywords=u2+stay+single)  
Wagner - Ride of the Valkyries (I got my copy from a youtube free music source that doesn't seem to exist any more. Anyway, it's certainly public domain for the composition and I've sadly got no idea who the performance is from.)


	23. Chapter 23

**Title:** The Bang and the Clatter - Chapter 23 of 36  
**Author:** Earlgreytea68  
**Read By:** KHolly  
**Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Sherlock Holmes is a pitcher and John Watson is a catcher. No, no, no, it's a baseball AU.

 **File Length:** 14:20 min

**[Download from mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/k32lttft7asvby0/Bang_and_Clatter_23.mp3) **

**Music in this chapter:**  
[U2 - Stay (Faraway, So Close)](http://www.amazon.com/Faraway-Close-Under-Frank-Sinatra/dp/B00000DEFG/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1452629983&sr=8-1&keywords=u2+stay+single)  
Wagner - Ride of the Valkyries (I got my copy from a youtube free music source that doesn't seem to exist any more. Anyway, it's certainly public domain for the composition and I've sadly got no idea who the performance is from.)


	24. Chapter 24

**Title:** The Bang and the Clatter - Chapter 24 of 36  
**Author:** Earlgreytea68  
**Read By:** KHolly  
**Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Sherlock Holmes is a pitcher and John Watson is a catcher. No, no, no, it's a baseball AU.

 **File Length:** 18:28 min

**[Download from mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/36wxi09hinsrcii/Bang_and_Clatter_24.mp3) **

**Music in this chapter:**  
[U2 - Stay (Faraway, So Close)](http://www.amazon.com/Faraway-Close-Under-Frank-Sinatra/dp/B00000DEFG/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1452629983&sr=8-1&keywords=u2+stay+single)  
Wagner - Ride of the Valkyries (I got my copy from a youtube free music source that doesn't seem to exist any more. Anyway, it's certainly public domain for the composition and I've sadly got no idea who the performance is from.)


	25. Chapter 25

**Title:** The Bang and the Clatter - Chapter 25 of 36  
**Author:** Earlgreytea68  
**Read By:** KHolly  
**Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Sherlock Holmes is a pitcher and John Watson is a catcher. No, no, no, it's a baseball AU.

 **File Length:** 29:33 min

**[Download from mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/j540ajk2imj0jbp/Bang_and_Clatter_25.mp3) **

**Music in this chapter:**  
[U2 - Stay (Faraway, So Close)](http://www.amazon.com/Faraway-Close-Under-Frank-Sinatra/dp/B00000DEFG/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1452629983&sr=8-1&keywords=u2+stay+single)  
Wagner - Ride of the Valkyries (I got my copy from a youtube free music source that doesn't seem to exist any more. Anyway, it's certainly public domain for the composition and I've sadly got no idea who the performance is from.)


	26. Chapter 26

**Title:** The Bang and the Clatter - Chapter 26 of 36  
**Author:** Earlgreytea68  
**Read By:** KHolly  
**Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Sherlock Holmes is a pitcher and John Watson is a catcher. No, no, no, it's a baseball AU.

 **File Length:** 22:54 min

**[Download from mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/073km53iyx6r81g/Bang_and_Clatter_26.mp3) **

**Music in this chapter:**  
[U2 - Stay (Faraway, So Close)](http://www.amazon.com/Faraway-Close-Under-Frank-Sinatra/dp/B00000DEFG/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1452629983&sr=8-1&keywords=u2+stay+single)  
Wagner - Ride of the Valkyries (I got my copy from a youtube free music source that doesn't seem to exist any more. Anyway, it's certainly public domain for the composition and I've sadly got no idea who the performance is from.)


	27. Chapter 27

**Title:** The Bang and the Clatter - Chapter 27 of 36  
**Author:** Earlgreytea68  
**Read By:** KHolly  
**Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Sherlock Holmes is a pitcher and John Watson is a catcher. No, no, no, it's a baseball AU.

 **File Length:** 21:17 min

**[Download from mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/1ne48fvj8t1oorh/Bang_and_Clatter_27.mp3) **

**Music in this chapter:**  
[U2 - Stay (Faraway, So Close)](http://www.amazon.com/Faraway-Close-Under-Frank-Sinatra/dp/B00000DEFG/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1452629983&sr=8-1&keywords=u2+stay+single)  
Wagner - Ride of the Valkyries (I got my copy from a youtube free music source that doesn't seem to exist any more. Anyway, it's certainly public domain for the composition and I've sadly got no idea who the performance is from.)


	28. Chapter 28

**Title:** The Bang and the Clatter - Chapter 28 of 36  
**Author:** Earlgreytea68  
**Read By:** KHolly  
**Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Sherlock Holmes is a pitcher and John Watson is a catcher. No, no, no, it's a baseball AU.

 **File Length:** 17:03 min

**[Download from mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/w4as7f5q025la2d/Bang_and_Clatter_28.mp3) **

**Music in this chapter:**  
[U2 - Stay (Faraway, So Close)](http://www.amazon.com/Faraway-Close-Under-Frank-Sinatra/dp/B00000DEFG/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1452629983&sr=8-1&keywords=u2+stay+single)  
Wagner - Ride of the Valkyries (I got my copy from a youtube free music source that doesn't seem to exist any more. Anyway, it's certainly public domain for the composition and I've sadly got no idea who the performance is from.)


	29. Chapter 29

**Title:** The Bang and the Clatter - Chapter 29 of 36  
**Author:** Earlgreytea68  
**Read By:** KHolly  
**Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Sherlock Holmes is a pitcher and John Watson is a catcher. No, no, no, it's a baseball AU.

**File Length:** 27:08 min

**[Download from mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3xpau1uh06o8uln/Bang_and_Clatter_29.mp3) **

**Music in this chapter:**  
[U2 - Stay (Faraway, So Close)](http://www.amazon.com/Faraway-Close-Under-Frank-Sinatra/dp/B00000DEFG/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1452629983&sr=8-1&keywords=u2+stay+single)  
Wagner - Ride of the Valkyries (I got my copy from a youtube free music source that doesn't seem to exist any more. Anyway, it's certainly public domain for the composition and I've sadly got no idea who the performance is from.)


	30. Chapter 30

**Title:** The Bang and the Clatter - Chapter 30 of 36  
**Author:** Earlgreytea68  
**Read By:** KHolly  
**Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Sherlock Holmes is a pitcher and John Watson is a catcher. No, no, no, it's a baseball AU.

**File Length:** 21:35 min

**[Download from mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/08w8wprasa6b7ov/Bang_and_Clatter_30.mp3) **

**Music in this chapter:**  
[U2 - Stay (Faraway, So Close)](http://www.amazon.com/Faraway-Close-Under-Frank-Sinatra/dp/B00000DEFG/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1452629983&sr=8-1&keywords=u2+stay+single)  
Wagner - Ride of the Valkyries (I got my copy from a youtube free music source that doesn't seem to exist any more. Anyway, it's certainly public domain for the composition and I've sadly got no idea who the performance is from.)


	31. Chapter 31

**Title:** The Bang and the Clatter - Chapter 31 of 36  
**Author:** Earlgreytea68  
**Read By:** KHolly  
**Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Sherlock Holmes is a pitcher and John Watson is a catcher. No, no, no, it's a baseball AU.

 **File Length:** 26:05 min

**[Download from mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/9f8ye2hn0272du5/Bang_and_Clatter_31.mp3) **

**Music in this chapter:**  
[U2 - Stay (Faraway, So Close)](http://www.amazon.com/Faraway-Close-Under-Frank-Sinatra/dp/B00000DEFG/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1452629983&sr=8-1&keywords=u2+stay+single)  
[Bombay Bicycle Club - Shuffle ](https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B005I0DITC?ie=UTF8&keywords=shuffle%20bombay%20bicycle%20club&qid=1455466425&ref_=sr_1_1&s=dmusic&sr=1-1)(Seriously, buy this song, it's too much fun.)


	32. Chapter 32

**Title:** The Bang and the Clatter - Chapter 32 of 36  
**Author:** Earlgreytea68  
**Read By:** KHolly  
**Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Sherlock Holmes is a pitcher and John Watson is a catcher. No, no, no, it's a baseball AU.

 **File Length:** 18:44 min

**[Download from mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ky1n7bjc03w88e5/Bang_and_Clatter_32.mp3) **

**Music in this chapter:**  
[U2 - Stay (Faraway, So Close)](http://www.amazon.com/Faraway-Close-Under-Frank-Sinatra/dp/B00000DEFG/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1452629983&sr=8-1&keywords=u2+stay+single)  
[Bombay Bicycle Club - Shuffle ](https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B005I0DITC?ie=UTF8&keywords=shuffle%20bombay%20bicycle%20club&qid=1455466425&ref_=sr_1_1&s=dmusic&sr=1-1)(Seriously, buy this song, it's too much fun.)


	33. Chapter 33

**Title:** The Bang and the Clatter - Chapter 33 of 36  
**Author:** Earlgreytea68  
**Read By:** KHolly  
**Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Sherlock Holmes is a pitcher and John Watson is a catcher. No, no, no, it's a baseball AU.

 **File Length:** 24:32min

**[Download from mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/b9bqda8rh2me8rr/Bang_and_Clatter_33.mp3) **

**Music in this chapter:**  
[U2 - Stay (Faraway, So Close)](http://www.amazon.com/Faraway-Close-Under-Frank-Sinatra/dp/B00000DEFG/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1452629983&sr=8-1&keywords=u2+stay+single)  
[Bombay Bicycle Club - Shuffle ](https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B005I0DITC?ie=UTF8&keywords=shuffle%20bombay%20bicycle%20club&qid=1455466425&ref_=sr_1_1&s=dmusic&sr=1-1)(Seriously, buy this song, it's too much fun.)


	34. Chapter 34

**Title:** The Bang and the Clatter - Chapter 34 of 36  
**Author:** Earlgreytea68  
**Read By:** KHolly  
**Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Sherlock Holmes is a pitcher and John Watson is a catcher. No, no, no, it's a baseball AU.

 **File Length:** 14:26 min

**[Download from mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/y2o4ms393z03cti/Bang_and_Clatter_34.mp3) **

**Music in this chapter:**  
[U2 - Stay (Faraway, So Close)](http://www.amazon.com/Faraway-Close-Under-Frank-Sinatra/dp/B00000DEFG/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1452629983&sr=8-1&keywords=u2+stay+single)  
[Bombay Bicycle Club - Shuffle ](https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B005I0DITC?ie=UTF8&keywords=shuffle%20bombay%20bicycle%20club&qid=1455466425&ref_=sr_1_1&s=dmusic&sr=1-1)(Seriously, buy this song, it's too much fun.)


	35. Chapter 35

**Title:** The Bang and the Clatter - Chapter 35 of 36  
**Author:** Earlgreytea68  
**Read By:** KHolly  
**Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Sherlock Holmes is a pitcher and John Watson is a catcher. No, no, no, it's a baseball AU.

 **File Length:** 16:35 min

**[Download from mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/zcc1nc226789qfd/Bang_and_Clatter_35.mp3) **

**Music in this chapter:**  
[U2 - Stay (Faraway, So Close)](http://www.amazon.com/Faraway-Close-Under-Frank-Sinatra/dp/B00000DEFG/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1452629983&sr=8-1&keywords=u2+stay+single)  
[Bombay Bicycle Club - Shuffle ](https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B005I0DITC?ie=UTF8&keywords=shuffle%20bombay%20bicycle%20club&qid=1455466425&ref_=sr_1_1&s=dmusic&sr=1-1)(Seriously, buy this song, it's too much fun.)


	36. Chapter 36

**Title:** The Bang and the Clatter - Chapter 36 of 36  
**Author:** Earlgreytea68  
**Read By:** KHolly  
**Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Sherlock Holmes is a pitcher and John Watson is a catcher. No, no, no, it's a baseball AU.

 **File Length:** 10:47 min

**[Download from mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/xw35xe0h39ie789/Bang_and_Clatter_36.mp3) **

**Thanks** : a hundred million thanks to SW70 for braving an early listen and catching some of my gaffs. Lingering mistakes can be chalked up to me and my American ears. She also came to the rescue when my audio book maker decided to spontaneously stop working.  
  
Thanks to moonblossom for kind permission to use her artwork for the audiobook cover.  
  
And of course thanks to the fabulous earlgreytea68 for creating a story that we all can't get enough of. 

**The Complete Work File Length (without chapter music bumpers):** 12 hours 30 minutes

**Audio Book Download from mediafire.** Compressed sound, small file size. Good for listening on devices. (89MB) [NOTE: I had to pull this because someone pointed out that the chapters aren't in the right order. Oops. If anyone grabbed it, the bigger files are working ok if you want them instead, and I'll try to get this replaced. Sorry.]  
**[Audio Book Download from mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/8wf2z2ifq857217/The_Bang_and_the_Clatter.m4b) ** Cleaner sound, bigger file. Good for listening on your computer. (374MB)  
**[Zip file of 36 individual MP3s with the chapter bumper music pulled out. Download from mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/swoytowf56apwse/Bang_and_Clatter_Finished.zip) ** (665MB) 

**Music in this chapter:**  
[U2 - Stay (Faraway, So Close)](http://www.amazon.com/Faraway-Close-Under-Frank-Sinatra/dp/B00000DEFG/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1452629983&sr=8-1&keywords=u2+stay+single)  
[Bombay Bicycle Club - Shuffle ](https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B005I0DITC?ie=UTF8&keywords=shuffle%20bombay%20bicycle%20club&qid=1455466425&ref_=sr_1_1&s=dmusic&sr=1-1)(Seriously, buy this song, it's too much fun.)


End file.
